


Head Cold

by Tiashe_Silverfox



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO!Lio, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Secretary!Galo, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiashe_Silverfox/pseuds/Tiashe_Silverfox
Summary: Galo fell sick but did not realize it until he fainted.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 91





	Head Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing to elevate my boredom.

To tell the truth, Galo did not feel so good when he woke up this morning. His head was a bit muddled but he paid it no mind as he went through his morning routine. Pouring a cup of coffee left out, he popped in the bread into the toaster.

As he nursed his lukewarm coffee, he did not react when the toaster popped.

Belatedly he realized breakfast was done but his appetite was gone. The toast was stored into the fridge, and he was off to work.

“Hey, Galo! You ok there?” Aina, his friend and coworker looked at him in concern, “You looking a little under the weather.” Galo was going over the appointments for his boss when Aina caught him, he beamed, “I feel fine, Aina. I need to run now. Lio is going to be piss if I don’t get my ass to the meeting starting in thirty minutes.” The woman was glad to hear as she shooed him to his job whereas she went back to her office.

The board meeting was dreadfully boring, for someone like Galo, it was pure torture. He nearly fell asleep twice if not for Lio poking him lightly in the arm. He had already mastered the art to startling awake quietly and subtly which worked very well in his favor.

After another two hours, the meeting was finally adjourned.

Galo dazed off as he collected his file and followed Lio back to his office. Lio, being the CEO of the company, needed to go over a few documents and contracts with Galo. He was talking quietly as Galo made sounds of agreement and responses without really listening.

“Galo, are you listening to me?” He snapped up at the question, glassy blue eyes scanned over his surroundings, noting they were in Lio’s office right now. “Galo?” His head buzzed, eyes glazed over and spinning. Before he realized it, he fainted as a cry of his name echoed through his head.

When he came to, he was greeted by a very familiar ceiling.

It was his bedroom.

The door creaked open as Lio pushed through with his shoulder, hands full with a tray of essentials. “Oh, you’re awake. That’s good.” Galo turned his head sluggishly, “What happened?”

“You’re sick is what happened.” Lio set the tray on the bedside drawer, “No wonder you have been uncharacteristically quiet today. Why didn’t you say anything?”

Galo sleepily blinked, “Didn’t know was sick……” He mumbled, “……Been a……while……” Lio’s palm was cool as it landed on his flushed cheek, “You’re temperature still feel high. Here, I brought some fever reducer.” He helped Galo sat up, propped against a fluffed pillow. Galo downed the pill with a mouthful of water. He never knew pure water could taste so sweet, it probably was the fever talking.

When he was done, Lio helped he settled again, tucking the comforter around him and placed a cool press on his forehead. “Rest now. I cleared our schedule for the next few days.”

“But……”

“Meis and Gueira can handle the company in my absent for a few days, so can your friends. I know all of them are capable employees.” He smoothed the sweat-matted hair back from Galo’s face, “Besides, what kind of spouse would I be, leaving you alone to tend to the company?”

“But it important to you.”

Lio shook his head, “You are more important.” He grabbed Galo’s hand, absently running his thumb along the knuckles, “Sleep, I’ll be right here when you wake.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

With the promise, Galo felt into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
